game_of_thrones_fffandomcom-20200214-history
King Brandon I Stark
Brandon Stark was born to Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully at Winterfell in 288 AC He was their second son and fourth child. He became paralyzed from the waist down in 298 AC. Later that year, he disappeared and would not return until years later. He was elected king of the Six kingdoms by the great council of 305 AC. He has ruled ever since. King Brandon is known for his solemness, silence and calculating personality. He is unmarried. Brandon's rule has seen a large upswing in quality of life in Westeros due to the peacemaking and just and fair laws of the king. Life Early Life Brandon Stark was born at Winterfell in the year 288 AC to Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully. He was a healthy child who would climb the towers and battlements of his fathers castle. He had four older siblings, Robb, Jon Snow, Sansa and Arya. Though Jon would later be revealed to be the secret son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Bran's aunt, Lyanna Stark. He also had one younger sibling, his brother Rickon. War Of The Five Kings In 298 AC, Bran and his siblings received one direwolf each after finding them by their dead mother. King Robert I Baratheon came to Winterfell after the death of Jon Arryn in order to name his old friend Eddard Stark the new Hand of the king. During the royal stay at his home, Bran fell from a tower while climbing and fell into a deep coma. He woke up weeks later, having lost the ability to use his legs. Bran served as acting lord of Winterfell during his brother Robb's war in the south. Though he was deposed when Prince Theon Greyjoy took the castle. Bran together with his brother Rickon escaped Winterfell with the aid of a wildling named Osha and a simple stable boy named Hodor. With them came Bran and Rickon's direwolfs, Summer and Shaggydog. Where Bran and his companions went after this, is unknown. Though Rickon Stark was later captured by Smalljon Umber and executed by Ramsay Bolton in order to provoke Jon Snow into battle. Bran later appeared at Castle Black in early 304 AC being dragged by Meera Reed, the daughter of Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch, on a sled. Osha, Hodor, Summer and Shaggydog were not with them. Bran aided in the war against the White walkers, and was present during the battle of Winterfell when his sister Arya killed the Night King with the very same dagger the catspaw had used in his attempt on bran's life in 298 AC. After the battle of Winterfell and the death of Queen Daenerys Targaryen in 305 AC, a great council was held at the dragon pit in King's Landing. There Tyrion Lannister proposed a solution to the succession crisis, that Bran was to be chosen as the next king of Westeros as he could not want for anything nor father children. All members of the council, Edmure Tully, Sansa Stark, Robin Arryn, Yohn Royce, Yara Greyjoy, Manfrey Martell, Davos Seaworth, Gendry Baratheon, Samwell Tarly, Brienne of Tarth, Desmond Crakehall, Baelor Hightower, Gulian Swann and Tytos Blackwood accepted this, though Sansa Stark did it on the condition that the North would become independent with her as queen. Bran's first act as king was to name Tyrion Lannister as hand of the king and lord of Casterly Rock and warden of the West. He also exiled Jon Snow to the Night's watch and confirmed all the other lords in their positions. Recent Life In 308 AC, King Brandon locked himself in Maegor's hold fast, only allowing a few servants and the lord commander of the kingsguard, Ser Brienne Tarth inside. It is said that he spent the entirety of this self-imposed exile in his bedchamber, lying in his bed. Rumors of the king falling ill was silenced, but there was still much worry at court. Lord Tyrion Lannister, the hand of the king, was left to rule the six kingdoms with the small council as his aid. A month later, King Brandon finally left his chamber and returned to his duties. He never spoke a word of what had happened.